


There was an attempt aka my Kiego fanfic

by Malecandkitty



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, they are both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malecandkitty/pseuds/Malecandkitty
Summary: This is so bad, please forgive me for this monstrosity





	There was an attempt aka my Kiego fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> This is so bad, please forgive me for this monstrosity

Diego was standing on the beach with a cup of some unknown liquid in his hand, he was supposed to be listening to the conversation that was currently happening right in front of him, but instead, his eyes were focused on Kieran. The faerie prince, (soon to be king) was standing near the edge of the festivities, his different colored eyes sweeping over the crowd in a manner that made Diego realize that the faerie was clearly uncomfortable, so Diego sighed and excused himself from the conversation before walking over to Kieran and stand next to him "I know you don't like smiling, but we did win the fight and we're celebrating so why do you look like this is the saddest funeral you've ever attended?" Diego asked as he sat down on the sandy ground and opted to stare up at Kieran who was still looking out at the people and towards the ocean "I'm not supposed to smile much" came the quiet answer "what's that supposed to mean? It's not hard to be happy when good things are happening" 

"No, it's not hard for me to be happy, but I wasn't supposed to show that happiness" Kieran started to explain as he gracefully sat down beside Diego and crossed his legs "why?" The shadowhunter questioned, slightly impatient for Kieran to get to the point "I'm trying to tell you, stop interrupting me, " he snapped and Diego raised his hands in defeat "alright, your majesty" he shrugged and couldn't help the smile that spread across his face when Kieran rolled his eyes at the way Diego addressed him "I'm not a king yet" he corrected as he lay back against the soft sand and stared up at the darkening sky "yes you are, you've always been a king"

Kieran blinked and his eyes flitted over to look at Diego in confusion "what do you mean? No, I haven't. I technically won't be a king until I return to Faerie" he explained, wondering if Diego might not understand the politics that came with becoming king, "I understand you aren't technically a king yet, but you've always been one in a way, you're very kingly Kieran, always have been, " he explained quickly "are you complimenting me?" Kieran asked as he finally smiled slightly "yes I thought that was obvious" Diego confirmed "now keep telling me what you were going to say before I interrupted" he added as he also lay back against the ground and closed his eyes, listening intently as Kieran started to speak.

As Kieran spoke his eyes drifted over to stare unabashedly at Diego. Since the Shadowhunter's eyes were closed he didn't have to worry about Diego catching him staring so he let himself go and studied the man lying beside him "when my father was king and I was a prince of the court there were many rules to follow" Kieran explained as his eyes continued to roam over Diego's relaxed face.

The nickname 'perfect Diego' had always been a joke, but now Kieran was starting to see the truth behind it, As he followed the lines and angles of Diego's face. He didn't realize he stopped talking until Diego's voice brought him out of his thoughts "what kind of rules?" He asked and Kieran immediately averted his eyes to instead stare up at the sky "forgive me, I forgot I was supposed to be talking" he muttered before beginning to explain everything again "as I said there were rules I needed to follow, I was supposed to be obedient to my father, of course, and I wasn't allowed to show weakness which by my fathers definition was any emotion other than hate or anger" Kieran spoke softly as his eyes found the first few stars in the sky and locked onto that faint light since talking about his father always seemed to bring more darkness into his already nearly black mind.

Diego said nothing and somehow his silence seemed to make Kieran want to talk more. The fact that Diego wasn't pushing him to reveal more was comforting and so he continued on, "and so that was really all I showed, at least in his presence. Whenever he wasn't around I tried to be kind and I guess I succeeded because everyone who I will rule when I am king already seems to care about me, " he said as he lifted up a fistful of sand and watched the grains run between his fingers and scatter back onto the ground "of course they care about you Kieran, it's hard not to" came Diego's voice, once again breaking the faerie from his thoughts "are you saying you care about me?" Kieran asked as he finally decided to stand up.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying, why is it so hard to accept that I care?" He asked as he stood up and followed after Kieran "where are you going? Aren't we talking?" Diego complained as Kieran started to walk away from him "no, I was talking and you were listening, " he corrected and glanced over his shoulder to grin at Diego.

"Ok, but where are you going?" He repeated as he caught up with Kieran and walked alongside him "remember how I said my father disliked emotional displays in front of him?" Kieran asked and Diego slowly nodded "yes, That was like two minutes ago, " he chuckled and stared at Kieran in confusion "well he isn't here anymore, my father can't tell me what to do or feel, so I'm deciding that tonight I will feel everything" Kieran declared, stopping walking and whirling around to face Diego "and you're going to help me feel" he added after a moments silence.

Diego blinked in a way that he hoped showed his utter confusion "was that supposed to sound dirty?" He questioned as he looped his arms behind his back and clasped his hands "no and if you interpreted it that way then that's your fault" Kieran responded and rolled his eyes in clear exasperation. Diego nodded and pursed his lips to hold in a laugh "what did it actually mean if it wasn't what I thought?" He asked.

"It means that tonight I am going to find a way to feel everything that I wasn't supposed to before" Kieran explained in a little more detail "so you just want to be happy?" Diego asked and Kieran nodded "yes exactly, so Diego do you think you can make me happy for at least tonight?"

"I won't just make you happy tonight, I'll make you happy tomorrow as well, and the day after that, and after that" Diego said as he subtly trailed his eyes down Kieran's face "I'll make sure you're always happy"

"You know that sometimes you can be quite poetic" Kieran interrupted and smiled "a few months ago you hated me and now you're saying you'll always help me be happy" he added as he leaned his head back and stared up at the sky.

"I never hated you, you just annoyed me," Diego said as he watched the way the stars reflected in Kieran's eyes "do I still annoy you?" Diego paused to think about the question before nodding "yes you do, except now I like when you annoy me" he answered.

"Why would you like me annoying you?" Kieran asked as Diego finally looked away from the faerie's face and instead looked forward, feeling surprised when he realized that they had walked pretty far away from the party going on and were now almost at the edge of the water.

"Because I like being around you, I like when you talk to me even if you are being annoyed" Diego shrugged and absent-mindedly lifted his hand to touch his fingers against Kieran's cheek.

Kieran raised his eyebrows in surprise and followed the movement of Diego's hand with his eyes, "I want to walk in the ocean," he said, deciding not to comment on Diego's slightly strange action "why would you want to do that? It's cold" 

"Because it will make me happy and you said you would help make me happy so come on," Kieran said and started walking towards the water "yeah I'm really regretting that decision right now" came Diego's grumbled response, "But I'll still come with you" he added.

When they reached the water Diego let out a quiet hiss as the cold liquid lapped against his bare feet "how does this make you happy? It's cold, " he muttered under his breath and crossed his arms "because it's something normal, it's simple and It's something that I've never done" Kieran said as he walked a bit farther and turned around to face Diego "you can get out if its too cold," he reminded the shadowhunter, who immediately shook his head and walked up to Kieran, looking down at the prince with a determined expression.

"No way" Diego snapped, "I'm not letting you beat me," he said and splashed a bit of water against Kieran's leg "this isn't a competition, so why does it matter?" Kieran sighed as he looked down at his now wet pant leg "don't splash me" he muttered and leaned down to roll up the legs of his pants.

"Don't tell me what to do" Diego challenged and once again splashed water against the unsuspecting faerie "I wish I could say that I hate you" Kieran snapped as he stood up straight and rubbed his hands on Diego's shirt to dry  them "why can't you say it?" 

"Because I can't lie, remember?" He whispered, the words almost drowned out by the sound of the water "well, how do you feel about me?' Diego asked, "is it still a strong dislike or do you actually care about me now? Because you know I care about you"

Kieran furrowed his eyebrows in thought and stepped right up in front of Diego "let's just say that if I could kiss you then I would" he said in a nonchalant manner.

Diego's eyes widened for a split second and he looked down at Kieran in surprise, "and who says that you can't kiss me?" He asked and at that Kieran's head shot up and he narrowed his eyes in suspicion "you would like it if I kissed you?" He asked and Diego nodded "Kieran I think most people would like if you kissed them"

Their eyes met and they just stood there for a few seconds before Kieran broke the silence "so are you going to kiss me or not?" He asked and Diego stifled a laugh "I thought you were the one who was supposed to kiss me" Diego argued in a teasing tone of voice.

Kieran narrowed his eyes into a glare and lifted one hand to grip tightly onto the fabric of Diego's damp shirt "if we keep arguing about this then we'll be here when the sun rises, so either-" Kieran's mini-rant was cut off completely when Diego finally leaned forward and pressed their lips together in a hurried kiss that seemed to set the world on fire.

Kieran instinctively tightened his hold on Diego's shirt and pulled the shadowhunter closer to him, prolonging the kiss that neither of them wanted to end.

Diego wasn't sure when he pulled away from the kiss, he just did and now he was standing still and staring down at Kieran with a grin on his face "are you going to say anything or just keep standing there?" He asked and Kieran tilted his head to the side in a quizzical manner "what? Was it not a good enough kiss?"  Diego hurriedly asked, only to be interrupted by Kieran doubling over in laughter, his black and blue hair falling in front of his eyes.

"As much as I enjoy seeing you laugh, why exactly are you doing it?" Diego asked, trying to keep a straight face, but miserably failing when Kieran looked up and smiled at him "you were really worried whether it was a good kiss or not?" Kieran rolled his eyes and started to walk past Diego "well yeah I want you to enjoy the kiss" 

"You're idiotic" Kieran countered and looked over his shoulder "come on, I want to get out of the water or my feet will freeze off, " he told Diego as he walked onto the dry sand and sat down "and if you really want to know then yes I enjoyed the kiss, how could I not?"

Diego grinned and walked over to Kieran to sit down beside him "and as  much as I liked it, I realize we probably shouldn't have done it" the faerie spoke in a quiet voice "what? Why?" Diego asked in shock "it's been like five minutes and you're already gonna tell me that this was a mistake?" 

"Did you forget that I need to leave for Faerie in just a few days? We can't exactly be together when I'm not here' Kieran explained in a matter of fact voice, "you'll be here and I'll be in Faerie, sitting on a throne with a crown on my head" he said in a bitter voice "we won't see each other" 

"I'll come and visit you" Diego assured him as he turned around and laid down with his head resting on Kieran's leg "you can show me faerie"

"You would want to see Faerie?"

"As long as you're the one giving the tour, your majesty"

"Stop calling me that" Kieran groaned and set his hand on Diego's chest "very well when I become king you will visit and I will show you my favorite places in faerie"

Diego nodded and closes his eyes "tell me about Faerie, I want to hear about the place that you will be king" he said in a voice that was growing more tired as the seconds past.

Kieran laid back and took a deep breath, running his hand slowly through Diego's hair as he started to speak "the stars are more beautiful there, they are multicolored and shining brighter than any of the ones above us, there is a field where fireflies live and every night they fly up and mix with the stars" 

Kieran continued to talk until he realized that Diego had fallen asleep "guess I'm sleeping on the beach" he sighed and closed his eyes.

He drifted off to sleep as he imagined taking Diego to every place in faerie that he loved and showing the shadowhunter all the wonders of being a king.


End file.
